


A Common Enemy Can Bring Worlds Together

by bekdebek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...for now, Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Torture, galra are the good guys, galra arent the badguys, matt is a main character, matt pilots the green lion, pidge is missing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekdebek/pseuds/bekdebek
Summary: Lance and Hunk excitedly wait to see who will be piloting the lions. Lance knows he an Hunk are set, even though Hunk isn't as sure. The two Galran Princes seem to have taken their place as well as the human Matt Holt, who is desperately searching for his lost sister. Allura and Lance the heirs to the Altean thrown, join forces with the Galran Princes and their friends, Hunk and Matt, to save the universe from Gingatian rule. Stronger together.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my Ifunny friends if they wanted to read this, and they did so here you go.

In the wide span of the universe there is no pure good or pure evil. Every galaxy, every planet, every being is neither good nor evil, but instead, a mixture of both. However many would disagree with that statement. There lies a planet, no a dynasty of what most people consider pure evil. The Gingatians, giant beings with cold hearts on a desert planet. They practice slavery, rape, torture, everything the world begs us not to do.   
They have ruined their planet and seek more to put under their name. The king, Malum, he lacks an heir to his empire and sees to claim the whole galaxy as his, and he won’t stop until the universe itself is at his feet.   
Though many planets have forged a treaty with each other, the only one’s with significant armies and resources are the Galras and the Alteans. They have joined forces and built the greatest weapon, and protector, of all time, Votron. A combination of both magic and science and the only thing that can stop the Gingatians. However there are five parts to Voltron, five lions that fuse together to form the giant being that is Voltron. However each lion requires a paladin that can pilot the lion. But only the ones destined to pilot the lions can, and currently swarms of pilots from every nation have come to see if they can pilot one of the lions of the legendary Voltron. 

“It’s going to be me, I can feel it.” A tall, lean, Altean walked excitedly. He wore blue garments and a purple cape. He had removed the sleeves from his tunic, he felt like it suited him better. He had black leggings tucked into his blue and black boots. He had pale white hair, dark freckled skin, and a tiara across his forehead, just like his sister Allura, as well as pale blue markings under his eyes and across his arms.   
“I mean, probably, you are a prince.” A stouter but still taller Altean agreed. He had similar markings but his were yellow. He had dark hair and dark skin. He wore a yellow tunic with an orange belt with black pants tucked into black boots.   
“You are too, It’ll be the two of us, Lance and Hunk. Maybe that dreamy Galran Prince Keith, fingers crossed on that one. Or maybe the other dreamy Galran prince Shiro” Two female guards walked past and Lance shot them finger guns. One chuckled but the other pulled her along.   
“Man after dating Lotor all you want to do is date Galrans”   
“What can I say, I have a type.”  
“Side note, did you say I would pilot one too?”  
“Yeah why?”  
“Uh, I’m an engineer?”  
“So?”  
“I throw up every time you take me flying!”  
“Not giving me any good reasons why you can't be one. Plus don’t you feel it, a new energy running through you?”  
“I thought that was just the coffee I had this morning.”  
“You and your human food.”  
“What? It’s good, I’ve seen you scarf down the shrimp puffs.”  
“You got me there, but come on, let’s go show those fakers who the real pilots are.” Lance grabbed Hunk by the wrist and pulled him down to the bay was. It’s where they kept all the planes and space crafts.   
“Lance seriously, this is a bad idea.”   
“Trust me.” Lance smiled cockily and he pushed his way to the crowd to get to the lions. He spotted the bright white bun that belonged to his big sister.   
“Allura!” Lance shouted, still dragging Hunk behind him.   
“Lance! Hello, have you come to see who the paladins are?” She was wearing a similar attire to Lance, however she had mostly whites blues and pinks rather than Lance’s purple blue and black.   
“So which lion are you?” Lance asked.   
“None of them unfortunately.”   
“Oh I’m sorry.”  
“The red, black and green paladins have been chosen, the the remainder are still a mystery.”  
“Who were they?” Hunk asked  
“Two Galran Princes, Shiro and Keith.”  
“Yes!” Lance cheered.  
“However It seems you’ve come with a different task?”  
“Yup! I’m going to fly this baby.” He gestured to the Blue Lion. “We’re destined for each other, and Hunk is going to fly the yellow one.”   
“I’m not so sure about that Lance.”  
“Oh don’t sell yourself short Hunk.”  
“Don’t you have to be royalty to fly one?”  
“No, actually the Green Paladin is a human.”   
“Which human?” Lance asked.   
“This human.” A short man with strawberry blonde hair and pale freckled skin. He wore an orange and black flight suit with a grey scarf added on for fun.   
“Congrats Matt!” Lance cheered.   
“I think she only chose me because I need her.”   
“To find your sister?”  
His face was solemn, “Yes.”   
“Remember your duty is to the universe.” Allura reminded him.   
“Of course, but I will find her.”   
“I’m coming with, come on Hunk.”   
“Where are we going?”  
“You know where, to claim our lions.”   
Hunk stood in front of yellow like Lance wanted him too. “I guess if I was the pilot, I could protect Lance and Matt.” The shield around the Yellow Lion lowered. Hunk stood in disbelief. He looked over at Lance and he was hugging the Blue Lion’s leg. He looked over and cheered. “Good job Hunk!”   
Allura announced over the intercom, “The Lion’s have picked their paladins, everyone resume your stations. There was a combination of many disappointed groans, but eventually all had left leaving the five, Allura, and Coran.   
“Very good men! I look forward to working with you in the future!” Coran gave Lance a slap on the back.   
“Hey Keith.” Lance said waving.   
Keith waved back but went back to standing at attention   
Emperor Zarkon came into the room. “I see your brother has claimed a spot on Voltron’s crew?”   
“Yes, I wish father could have been here to see this.”   
“I as well, I also have something I wish to speak with you about.”   
“Privately?” She asked.   
“No I’ll tell the whole team, I’m putting Allura in command of Voltron.”  
“Me?” She looked to Shiro, he was standing at attention, just like Keith, but gave her a smile.  
“You are more than capable, in the heat of battle, my son, Shiro, can lead but when it comes to planning missions and giving orders you are in charge.”  
“I won’t let you down sir.” She cheered.  
“I know you won’t,” he looked at his sons. “At ease you two.”   
They both relaxed.   
“I’ll see you all after the mission.” 

“Mission?” Hunk asked.   
“Yes! It’s a bit of a doozy for a first mission.” Coran explained.   
“Doozy how?” Matt questioned.   
“There’s a peaceful being known as the Olkairon, the inhabitants are trapped and used as slave labor by the Gingatians.”   
“So we bust it there, guns blazing, and free them?” Lance asked.   
“It’s going to take more strategy than that, Lance was it?” Shiro asked.   
“Yeah,” Shiro held out a prosthetic arm for Lance to shake.   
Lance shook it easily, “I thought shaking hands was a human thing?” Lance chuckled.   
“You’re right, it seems I’ve been spending too much time with Matt. Anyways I have some people on the inside. There seems to be a way into the main castle underground. Also many of their people, and my people as well have retreated to the forest.”   
“Matt what’s wrong?” Lance asked.   
Matt hadn’t even noticed the tears streaming down his face. “Sorry, that was just the last place me and Katie were before she.. vanished.”   
“We’ll find her.” Shiro stated.   
“Maybe we can see if anyone on Olkairon knows anything, after we save them.” Lance said trying to cheer him up.   
“Good idea.” Matt nodded  
“Ok everyone get your things onto the castle, we won’t be returning to Arus for a while.” Allura commanded.   
“Oh Lance, I got you some stuff from Earth. Here let’s go to my room.”  
“Ok! Hunk lets go!” 

They opened the door to Matt’s room and it could only be described as a massacre of machines. Parts of random computer junk lay all over the floor. It looked like he was building something big, but what?  
“Hey Matt, whatcha making?” Lance asked suspiciously.   
“Don’t look at me like that, it’s not a death ray.”   
“Then what is it?” Hunk questioned.   
“Me and Katie agreed that if we ever got lost we would make a beacon and the other would find them, or me find Katie in this situation. I know it’s been a few… years. But I’m not giving up hope.”   
Hunk rested a hand on his shoulder as he wiped a tear out of his eye.   
“I know Shiro already said this, but it’s true. We’ll find her.”   
“I know, I just want her to still be Katie when I get her back. Anyways Lance, my mom says hello.”   
“I say hi back, what did you bring me?” Lance messed with his cape excitedly.   
“Ok so we got an action figure,”  
“Cool!! What’s that?”  
“It’s a toy, but for adults.”   
“Awesome thanks!!”   
“I also got you a gatorade.”  
“What flavor?”  
“Blue of course.”   
“Thanks Matt!”  
“I also got you a pack of cigarettes but I’m not telling you what they’re for.”  
“Is it a snack?”  
“No don’t eat it, you know what I’m taking them back.”  
Lance pouted so Matt pulled out a bag of cheetos. “I did get you snacks, who do you think I am.”   
“Thanks Matt!” Lance gathered all the things he gave him in his bag and got up, “I need to go back, but see you guys in a sec!”  
Lance ran out cape flowing behind him, he loved having a cape.   
“So.” Hunk started. “I know all that stuff you got Lance was garbage.”  
Matt shushed him. “Garbage is in the eye of the beholder as they say, plus how would you know?”  
“I have human friends, and they told me about gas stations, which is where you bought all that shit for Lance.”   
Matt shushed him again. “Look I forgot, I was on my way to the space station and realized I promised him gifts so I bought him the first stuff I set me eyes on, I was desperate.”   
Hunk laughed. “I don’t think he would have been mad if you forgot.”   
“No but he would have been upset and he makes a killer puppy dog face.”   
“What’s that.”   
“Oh it’s like a sad face you make to earn sympathy.”   
“Oh then yeah, I’m on board, anyways I have to pack too so see you in a few?”  
“Yeah definitely.” 

 

“Are you ready team Voltron?!” Allura cheered.   
She got a cheer back but it wasn’t as enthusiastic.  
“Well anyways, the main deck of the castle has seats for all the members of Voltron.”  
“They couldn’t bother putting one in for Coran I see.” Lance mentioned.   
“He is my favorite paladin.” Coran thought to himself.   
“Coran is very capable of standing, but I’m sure he appreciates your concern. Now I’m starting the wormhole everyone hold on.”   
She held her hands above the two control rods that steers the castle. A beautiful gateway opened up.   
“Woah.” Lance got out of his chair and ran closer to the window.   
“Lance sit down!” Shiro yelled, but the jump had already started. He bashed his head on the glass and fell backwards.   
“Lance!” Allura ran to his side.   
He jumped up, “I’m fine I’m fine, you know I have a thick skull, let’s save some Oilkairi.”  
Allura helped him up and flicked his forehead. “Why do you never do as your told.”   
“You are only 20 years older than me, you’re not so tough.”   
“Uh 20?” Matt asked.   
“Remember Galrans and Alteans can live hundreds of years.” Hunk mentioned.   
“Right.”   
“Focus guys, Allura where do you want us to start?” Shiro asked.   
“I made contact with the Galra stationed on Oilkairion, it seems like their leader has taken the side of the Gingatians, They’re ready to take him out it seems.”   
“Woah like kill him?” Lance exclaimed.   
“There are lives that need to be taken in war.” Shiro said solemnly.   
“I’m with Lance, we shouldn’t just kill the guy.” Hunk stated.   
“What’s an alternative plan then?” Keith asked.   
“We take him hostage.” Matt interjected.   
“Hostage?” Allura questioned.   
“That’s a brilliant idea my boy.” Coran cheered. “If we have the main idea maker they’ll have to leave to get him back.”  
“But do we give him back?” Hunk asked.   
“No of course not.” Matt said, “I think what I meant kidnap him. Or maybe leave him in the hands of his people let them decide.”   
“I like that idea better.” Lance added.   
“Me too.” Hunk agreed.   
“Very well, that’s the plan then. How do we go about this plan?”  
“Well the Green Lion has cloaking abilities, I helped figure that out…. no I totally did everything. Anyways, we could take a team of people to the top of the castle and another team below the castle.”   
“Great idea Matt, he could be hiding in either place. I’ll take Hunk, Keith you go with Lance. I think it’s a good idea to have both Alteans and Galra on both teams.”   
“Were do I go?” Matt asked.   
“It’s best to not leave a lion unattended. Plus you’re our ride out if shit hits the fan.”   
“Ok” He said determined.   
“So we’re ready?” Lance asked.   
“Let’s go.” Shiro stated


	2. Olkiri in Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team's first mission together is to save the conquered planet Olkiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know its been a while since I updated, but damn do I have plans for this fic. So thanks again for everyone who's waited for me, I appreciate it!

“This is so awesome!!!” Lance shouted flying loops in his lion.   
“Lance focus.” Shiro commented. “This is a serious mission.”   
“Ok..” Lance pouted.   
“Keith, Lance, I want you to go underground, Hunk and I will come up from above. We’ll rendezvous once we have Ludos.   
“Roger,” They all said. 

“Do you think, If we rescue everyone from slavery, they’ll throw a parade?” Lance asked bayard ready.   
“It’s not about the glory Lance.” Keith sighed.   
“No, I know. I just like parades.”   
Keith shushed him.   
“Rude.” Lance whispered.   
“Shh look.” He pointed to two giant guards. Their skin was like an armadillos and they didn’t wear masks.   
“What do you want to do?” Lance whispered.   
“Can you land a shot on their radio? Then I can come in and finish the job.”   
“Woah don’t kill them!” Lance complained.   
“You realize we’re in a war right?”   
“….Yeah you’re right, and yes I can land a shot on their radio.”   
Keith stepped out of the way, “Go ahead.”   
Lance took a deep breath and shot his rifle onto the pocket radio on the man’s chest. He flew backwards hitting his head on the wall and knocking himself unconscious. The other soldier readied their weapon and yelled, “Come out coward!” Lance shot him in the shoulder knocking him to the ground. Keith stabbed him in the chest, through his armor.   
“Ooof, I’m kinda nauseous.” Lance said looking down at the soldier.   
“Have you ever fought a real battle?” Keith asked.   
“No, just training. Have you?”   
“I’ve been fighting this war for years.”   
“But aren’t you like 20?”   
“In human years, yes.”   
“I’m so sorry.”   
“Why?”  
“I got to live such a privileged life, I just can’t imagine what you’ve been through… anyways let’s keep going.”  
“R..Right.” Keith said startled.   
“Shiro, we’re in.” Lance whispered over the headset. 

 

Shiro and Hunk gently made their way down to the main floor. Boosting back and forth of the walls.   
“Where do we start to look?” Hunk asked.   
“We look for heavily guarded rooms, and start there.”   
“Sounds good, but I don’t see anyone around here.”   
“Shh, I hear someone.” Shiro whispered. They shuffled across the floor quietly and hid under a table.   
“Whos..” Hunk started but Shiro covered his mouth with his hand. One of the chairs pulled outwards two fat legs dangled in front of their faces. Shiro kept his hand on Hunk’s mouth.   
“Shiro, we’re in.” Lance said over the radio.   
“Did you hear that?” A male voice said.   
The two guards shook their head.   
“Oh never mind then, bring on the main course!”   
A group of Olkiri walked in ankles bound and placed what they assumed to be a large quantity of food.   
Hunk’s mouth watered at the smell.   
“Gross!” Shiro whispered rubbing the spit off his hand. This time Hunk covered Shiro’s mouth as the large man said, “Did you hear that?”  
“No master Ludos.”   
Shiro poked Hunk in the leg and mouthed, “We need to grab him and go.”   
Hunk drew a question mark in the air.   
“Fuck it.” Shiro stood up flipping the table over.   
The servants screamed but their panic ceased as soon as Shiro unchained them. “Hunk grab Ludos we’re getting out of here.”   
One of the guards jumped to action, the other replied, “I hate this job, do whatever you want.”   
Hunk clocked the guard in the back on the head sending his crashing on the table. He pulled out his blaster and said, “Stay down man.”   
The guard pulled his hands up and hunk shot his radio.   
“Lance, Keith, we’re meeting you below!”   
“Roger that.” Lance replied.   
Hunk’s gun was extremely heavy and they were running really fast, so Hunk was starting to run out of steam.   
“Hunk take out those drones!” Shiro ordered leading the group of frightened Olkiri. Hunk summoned his weapon and swept the entire hallway in blasts from his blaster.   
“Nice work!” Shiro cheered. Suddenly Lance and Keith popped out from behind a corner. Lance pointed and shouted something.   
“We’re coming your way keep running!” Shiro shouted.   
Lance however didn't run, he shot right above Hunk’s head. “Lance? What?” Hunk gasped confused. They heard a loud thud behind them. A Gingatian lay on the floor K.O.’d.   
“One point for Lance!” Hunk cheered.   
“No time to celebrate, we need to get out of here.” Shiro mentioned as they hurried out the door. 

 

They all took time to catch their breath after running to the Olkiri’s hide out in the forest. “Good work team, especially you Lance.” Shiro went to congratulate Lance but he was nowhere to be found. Hunk jogged up to them and said out of breath, “Where’s Lance?”   
They looked at each other and at the freed servants but they all raised their shoulders questionably. “Lance what’s your 20?” Shiro asked urgently.   
“I’m still in the castle.” He whispered.   
“Why didn’t you leave with us are you hurt??” Hunk questioned.   
“No no, something doesn’t add up, they wouldn’t be feeding him tons of food if he hadn’t given anything to him.”   
“We can talk about this at the camp, hurry back.” Shiro ordered.   
“Shh can’t talk now, I’m putting you on silent for just a second.”   
“Lance!!” Keith shouted.   
He stopped responding. 

Lance felt pretty badass sneaking around a castle looking for clues. But he knew how much trouble he would be in when he got back. “Gotta come up with something.” He crept below eye level of the guards which was easy because they were Gingatians and were super fucking tall. He made it to some sort of control room. He broke the two drones that stood watch there and locked the door.   
“I can make a difference in here, theres some sort of plan here, and my Gingatian isn’t great but let’s see what I can do.” He flipped through some blue prints and saw what looked like a giant box. “Ok so they designed a box, big whoop.” He flipped through more of the pages. “It repeats itself? Like coran’s box thing? I should tell Shiro about this. He flipped his helmet back on to hear the very angry voices of his team.   
“Lance we will come get you, where are you?!” Hunk cried out distraught.   
“I found blueprints.”   
“For what?” Keith asked.   
“For some sort of repeating box? I don’t know what it means.”   
“I believe I might.” Matt added in.   
“Lay it on us.” Lance said fondly.   
Matt smiled at the small display of affection. “Well it’s like the cube that Coran has, that repeats everything back to you.”   
“Yeah I remember that, so basically everything we fire will come right back?” Hunk asked.   
“Precisely.” Matt explained.   
“Then how the hell do we beat it?”   
They looked to the Olkiri, the elder stepped forward. “Green Paladin come with me.” Matt looked confused but he followed her.   
“Give me your hand.” She held her hand out expectantly. He cautiously gave her it and she lay his hand on the Green Lion. “I sense something.” She said closing her eyes.   
“Uh, what?” Matt asked.   
“You are not the Green Lion’s true paladin.”   
“But I can fly her?” Matt said confused.   
“Yeah Matt’s been a great pilot so far.” Hunk said defending him.   
“But have you been able to form Voltron? I sense, that you are in fact, similar, and very close to the true paladin.”  
“Katie.. you must be talking about Katie.” Tears welled up in his eyes.   
“I don’t exactly know what’s going on, because I’m only hearing half of it, but I promised you I would find her so I will.”   
“Thanks Lance.” He sighed.   
“Now Paladin, I’m in no way saying you aren’t a paladin of Voltron, actually you play a critical role in saving our people.”  
“How so?”   
“Your lion possesses the power of life.”   
“Woah woah, Did I hear what I think I heard?” Lance called out.   
“You misunderstand, not the life of creatures, but the life of the planet.”   
“Matt that’s incredible!” Hunk cheered.   
“So how do I use this to defeat that cube?”   
“That’s up to you to decide.”   
“Uh guys, I’m in trouble.” Lance broke the silence.   
“Lance what’s wrong?” Shiro called out. Suddenly all the paladins heard the sound of glass breaking. “Lance!!”   
“Ow.. I’m fine I just, ow, jumped out a window. Blue can you come get me?” They heard a roar and saw Blue flying into the castle. “I stole the, ow fuck, I stole the blue prints so that they can’t make another one.. Fucking dammit that hurts.” Blue flew back into the air followed by the cube.   
“Men, to your Lions.” Shiro commanded.   
They all made their way to the skies. It fired a laser at Lance but he avoided it easily.   
“Lance how you doing?” Shiro asked.   
“Just had to pull some glass out of my skin, but I’m fine. Shiro look out!!”   
The Black lion moved swiftly out of the way barely avoiding the laser.   
“Well we can’t shoot back.” Hunk complained.   
“Matt do your thing.”   
He took a deep breath and spoke to his lion. “I know Katie is the one you really want. But I’m all you’ve got right now so lets work together!” He fired a green laser at the box. It paused for a moment but then shot vines out of itself over and over, resulting in a huge moss ballesque organism lying next to the ocean.   
“Good work Matt!” Shiro cheered.   
“I knew you could do it!” Lance cried out.   
“Lance are you ok?” Keith asked.   
“Me? I got some cuts, but nothing a little healing pod magic can fix, why did you have something else planned?” Lance said flirtatiously.   
“UH.. just healing pod.”   
“Aw boo.”   
“Lance, come one lets go.” Hunk flew towards the ship in his lion. Everyone followed after.   
Keith walked out of the hangar to see Hunk helping Lance into a healing pod. “I can help!” He started walking towards him.   
“No Keith, it’s fine. I got this.” Hunk said dismissing him.   
“I’ve got first aid training…”   
“I got this, the healing pod will fix everything.”   
“Oh do be like that Hunk, do you want to help me out of my clothes Keith?”   
Hunk squeezed one of his cuts leading to a yelp from Lance. “Lance, theres still glass in here? You can’t go into a healing pod with glass still in you! It’l heal over the glass. Thanks Keith but we’re fine.” 

Keith walked over to Shiro ignoring the cries from Lance.   
Shiro and Matt were talking together when Keith interrupted them. “I don’t think Hunk likes me.”   
“What? Hunk likes everyone.” Matt protested.   
“I don’t know it was awkward just now.”   
“Was Lance there?” Shiro asked.   
“Yeah?”  
“Oooooh yup that’s why.” Matt chuckled   
“What?” Keith asked.   
“Lance has gotten into a habit of…” Matt started.   
“Dating Galra. Don’t you remember when he was dating Lotor?” Shiro interjected.   
“I don’t really talk to Lotor,” Keith said scratching the back of his head.   
“Well he dated him, and the breakup was very messy.” Matt explained. “Only Hunk really knows what happened, and he's beyond over picking up all the pieces after it's over. ”   
“Matt didn’t you say he kept rebounding after that?” Shiro asked.   
“Well he had a girlfriend before Lotor, Plaxum was her name I think? Well once he joined the space exploration program they couldn’t see each other so they broke up. Then he dated Lotor, then some chick Realia and then this guy Gruntox,”   
“I get it… I’m just a rebound.”   
“Don’t sell yourself short Keith, he might flirt with anyone, but he’s not actually a very trusting guy.. not anymore. If you get him to open up then you’ll know if he has real feelings for you… and I think I know just the way." Matt schemed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking chapter next chapter, so I hope you're all exited for that


	3. Drinking with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt brings some new alcohol to the table to help the team bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic descriptions of shit up ahead, read the bottom notes before you read this if you want to know what it is. I've been spending the last week working on this.

“Hey Lance, I brought you another present from Earth.” Matt cooed, pulling something out of his back pack.  
“Is it??” He gasped fastening on his cape.  
“Yup! You’re favorite, fireball.”  
“What is that?” Keith asked.  
“Human liquor.” Shiro chuckled.  
“And there’s some of your favorite lemonade in the refrigerator.” Matt ginned mischievously.  
“You know Matt, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Hunk complained. “Lance is a bad drunk.” He whispered.  
“I heard that! I am an awesome drunk!” Lance retorted. “Keith what are you like when you’re drunk?”  
“I don’t really drink.”  
“Time to loosen up little brother.” Shiro said slapping his back.  
It started off slow. Lance brought in his favorite Altean wine. Only Hunk and Lance wanted any, everyone else thought it was disgusting.  
Hunk got really giggly and extremely overprotective over Lance. Lance would rest a hand on Keith’s leg and Hunk would start a tickle fight, which led to a pillow fight.  
“Ya’ll bitches going down.” Keith shouted.  
“Since when are you from Texas?” Matt laughed. Keith violently threw a pillow knocking Matt over.  
“My baby!!” Lance shouted. He cradled Matt and whispered softly, “you’re safe you’re safe.”  
“Lance get off.” Matt couldn’t stop laughing. He hadn’t laughed this hard in a long time. Shiro pegged Keith in the back of the head with a pillow. After a while they lay around still drinking. Hunk was passed out.  
“Do you think if I whisper in Hunk’s ear he’ll remember what I said in the morning?”  
“What are you going to whisper?” Matt laughed.  
“Hunk you owe me 50 gak.” Lance could barely say it he was giggling so much.  
They all burst into laughter.  
“I’m gonna go get lemonade I’ll be back.” Lance said chuckling.  
Matt and Shiro looked at Keith.  
“What?” Keith questioned.  
“This is your chance!” Matt whisper shouted.  
“Hurry!” Shiro patted his shoulder. 

 

Keith followed Lance into the kitchen. He peaked in the wall to see Lance dancing, his cape flowing back and forth, his white hair shimmering in the soft light.  
“Keith,” He said surprising Keith. “Come dance with me.”  
“But theres no music playing.  
“That’s never a good reason not to dance, come here, I’ll make my own music.”  
He walked in slowly as Lance wrapped his arms around him and hummed.  
“What’s this dance?” Keith asked.  
“It’s a human dance.”  
“But all it is is swaying.”  
“I didn’t say it was a creative human dance.”  
“Lance.” Keith started to speak but didn’t know what he was going to say.  
“Don’t tell my sister I got drunk.”  
“Allura? Why?”  
“I cry a lot when I’m drunk, and she has to pick up the pieces, her and Hunk.”  
“Well they’re both asleep, so I guess I’ll have to do.”  
Lance rested his head on Keith’s chest, and continued to hum. “I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but you’re a better dancer than Lotor.”  
“Why wouldn’t I want to hear that.”  
“My ex’s all hated it when I talked about him.”  
“What happened between you and Lotor?” Keith asked softly.  
“You should know, you’re his brother, don’t siblings tell each other everything.”  
“We’re not as close as I am with Shiro, I rarely talk to him at all.”  
Lance replied. “He got tired of me I guess, we’re still friends which I’m grateful for… but he got tired of me.”  
Keith felt wet tears drop on his shirt. They stopped dancing. Keith pulled Lance into a hug. 

 

“I think you’ve had enough for tonight,” Shiro said taking away the bottle.  
“Shiro! ‘ive it back.” He hiccuped. “Do you like me Shiro?”  
“Of course I do, we’ve been friends for years.”  
“You just want me to have half galran babies with you!” Matt cried drunkenly.  
“We’re both male Matt.”  
Shiro held the alcohol above Matt’s head as he reached for it. “We’re just going to put it up here. He said setting the fireball on top of the cabinet.  
“Not fair! I’m short.”  
“That’s what I’m counting on. Allura is going to kill me when she finds out we all got drunk behind her back.”  
“Ugh, I should just go to bed.” Matt said rubbing his temples.  
“Here I’ll take you there.” Shiro patted him on the back. 

“Lance, where is this coming from?”  
Lance felt Keith’s arms around him and got a burst of courage.  
"Look I really like you, and I know you don't feel the same so forget about it"  
"Lance..." Keith said melancholy.  
Lance didn't wait to hear the rest, he sprinted away as fast as he could ignoring Keith's cries. Luckily for Lance, he was faster than anyone on his team, even Shiro. "Maybe I need to spend some time away from Keith." Lance said panting. A single tear slipped down his face, more tears followed soon after. He couldn't hold back his choked sobs. "He'll never like me who am I kidding."  
Suddenly he heard soft steps behind him. He looked behind him quickly and saw Sendak behind him. "Oh Sendak," he said wiping his face embarrassed.  
"Why the tears?" Sendak said falsely concerned.  
"Nothing important, why are you here.”  
"Picking up something important." He pulled out a metal rod and sent waves of electricity through Lances body. Lance screamed and fell to the ground, foaming at the mouth slightly.  
"Lance are you okay?!" Keith yelled from far down the corridor.  
"Time for us to leave." Sendak threw Lance over his shoulder and ran to the bay. It was empty just as planned. He ran into his ship and threw Lance on the ground. Keith came running into the bay but by then the ship was gone.  
"Everyone Lance is missing" he called.  
"Are you sure he's not just exploring?" Matt replied.  
"No we fought and he ran off, I heard a scream but I couldn't find him.  
“What?!,” Hunk said waking up. Everyone sobered up real quick.  
"Everyone move to the bay. We need to come up with a plan." 

Lance woke up hurting all over. "Where am I?" He muttered  
"Aboard my ship of course." Sendak laughed. "Don't worry you won't be here long, just a couple of months. I'll get the information I need and then ship you to the Gingatians."  
"Well fuck." Lance thought to himself. "How am I going to get out of this. Getting information means torture." Allura had taught him how to survive torture, he would get through this.  
Step 1: Give up all hope for escape. (But Lance would still take the opportunity given the chance) 

Step 2: Make yourself pass out. (Lance had taught himself how to pass out for this exact situation.)

Step 3: Be the biggest baby in the world, immediately start crying, spill all the information you know (the fake information) keep saying "I'm not with them, I'm with you." Gives them a sense of ownership and they're less likely to hurt you 

Step 4: Sing when you're being tortured 

Step 5: pain is now your friend. Talk to your pain when you're alone 

Step 6: don't be afraid to act crazy, make them think you've won.  
"I can do this." He thought to himself, "no one is coming for me, I'm on my own.”  
"Awfully quiet for a paladin of Voltron." He laughed again. "Are you scared."  
Lance crawled over to his feet and held his cuffed hands next to them and begged. "Please don't hurt me, I'll tell you what you want." Lie number one.  
"You're smarter than I gave you credit for. But that only gets you so far. Take him to his chamber." Two Galra soldiers dragged him into a cell and slammed the door shut. The lighting was sparse but he could feel where a key card could be swiped.  
"I need to get a card off one of the guards, then I can go home." They left him in the cell alone for days. He decided to write a story mentally. It was about an Altean that loved to swim. She was so passionate about swimming she longed to go to Earth and swim in the ocean. Thinking about water made him realize how thirsty he was. His thoughts were interrupted by a Galra man walking through the door.  
"I brought you some water." "Thank you!!" Lance shouted. He held his cuffed hands out expectantly. He handed his the cup and he drank it graciously. "What are you doing Cylock?" Another guard barked. "He isn't supposed to get any water until tomorrow."  
"Do you want him to die?" Cylock said firmly.  
"Not until we hand him off to the Gingas.”  
"Alteans need water every 3 days or they perish.”  
"Very well, but do as your told." The door slammed shut behind him  
"Thank you," Lance said handing back the cup.  
"I see dark things for your future, the very least I can give you is water"  
Lance went back to his spot by the corner, the opposite corner of where he pees and shits. It was starting to smell really bad in there, enough it made his nauseated. But that was probably the least of his worries. He nodded off when suddenly the door swung open and blinding lights turned on.  
"Get up." A galran ordered. "Face the wall." Lance did as he was told. "I need some proof that you're here," he sliced open his back with his blade. Lance winced but stayed quiet. "What's with this ridiculous cape?" He cut it off him. Lance looked back to see his beloved cape torn off his back blood seeped into the middle. "Hm what do you think? Is this enough for them? I don't think it is. He traced his neckline with his blade. He cut a line under his chin, and pulled a handful of Lances hair and cut it off. "I'll see you again soon paladin." He pushed Lance off his feet and onto the floor and laughed as he left.  
"Ouch." Lance whispered. He took off what's left of his shirt and made a makeshift bandage. "Everyone must be so worried.”

"I'm afraid I have bad news." Sentak said solemnly.  
"Well out with it!" Allura had lost all patience for everyone at this point. Hunk sat on the couch head hung low. Keith was angry at the world and even more angry with himself. Shiro and Matt stayed calm.  
"I found this at an abandoned Ginga base." He held out the bloodied cape and pieces of white hair. Allura looked away. Shiro consoled her.  
"He loved that cape." Hunk said distraught.  
"We can make him a new one when we find him." Matt cried out.  
"We will find him."  
"Matt is right, let's start at that abandoned base, see if we can find anything."  
The team agreed that was the best option. 

Lance dangled from the ceiling. He grasped desperately to the noose trying to pull himself up and release the pressure on his neck. "So will you talk?" The guard chuckled Lance nodded, trying to say yes, but the word couldn't come out. The guard released the rope as he tumbled to the ground gasping for air. "What's Voltron's greatest weakness?" Lance had to take a second before he was able to breathe properly.  
"Thers....no weakness." Lie number two.  
"Wrong answer." He grabbed the pliers and said. "Open up."  
Lance held him mouth shut, but it was easily forced open. He ripped out one of his molars.  
"Let's try again" He spat.  
"You... 'lready... did it. They... can't...form Voltron without me."  
"I see, then what's your teams greatest weakness?"  
"I am, without me, they're stronger. Only as strong as the weakest link as they say." Lance was able to talk normally again, but he massaged his throat. “You kidnapped the wrong person, I don’t know anything.” Lie number three  
“Wrong answer.” The guard spat. He slammed his head into the floor.  
“Time to pass out.” He told himself. He hyperventilated and then held his breath. Everything became hazy. 

“This base looks pretty abandoned, I don’t think we’re going to find anything here.” Hunk sighed.  
“We don’t leave until we’ve gone over every inch of this god forsaken place!” Allura demanded. “He wouldn’t have been kidnapped if he was wasted, you all realize that right?”  
The team felt a huge weight on their shoulders. Especially Matt, and even more so Keith.  
“I found someone here!” Shiro shouted from inside the building. They all ran up to is to a Gingatian cornered by Shiro. Keith pushed past Shiro and grabbed the Gingatians collar and pulled him down. “Where is the blue paladin!”  
“We don’t have him!” The creature cried.  
“Stop lying!” Keith hissed.  
“Not yet!”  
“What?” Shiro asked.  
“Someone said they had the blue paladin in their custody and we’re about to buy him, but a Gingatian doesn’t have him that’s all I know!”  
“Let him live.” Allura ordered, “we’re heading out.”  
“Allura how do you know he wasn’t lying?” Matt asked.  
“I’ve seen the eyes of a liar before, and he wasn’t.”  
“Then who has him?” Hunk questioned.  
“Theres a traitor in our midst.” 

 

Lance woke up with an IV in his arm. He immediately took it out and kept his cuffed wrists close to his chest to stop the bleeding. Something was wrong. There was a bandage over his eye and it felt like a piercing blade was in his eye.  
Cylock came in and sighed. “They let me bandage you but it has to come out.”  
“What??”  
“Your eye.”  
“No no no please no.”  
“Can’t you feel it? Theres no saving it, it has to come out.” He walked it closer.  
Lance was backed against the wall. He held his hands over his eyes but they were pried away. All Lance could do was scream as it was easily plucked from his head. He seared the wound shut. Lance hyperventilated and held his breath, but the pain kept him awake. He fell on the ground and sobbed. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Cyclock’s waist. "I'm not with them, I'm with you, don't let them hurt me anymore." He begged  
“I’m sorry, I can’t help you.” He said pushing his off. “Tell him what he wants, or he’ll take the other one.”  
Lance didn’t reply he simply silenced his sobs and hummed quietly to himself returning to his corner, ignoring the part of his body rolling along the floor. He was left in the darkness again, but this time, he had the key card.  
“I’m getting out of here” He waited for a few minutes and slid the card through the slot. The door opened immediately. Creeping his head past the door slightly he saw an opening. His feet could barely carry him as fast as he needed to go.  
“Hey!” A voice behind him called. He ignored it and continued to run, there were some pods in the distance. 

“I’m coming home Allura, just hold on.” Finally he reached the pods but a guard stood watch. He jump kicked the soldier square in the head knocking him unconscious. The pod’s instructions were in Galran. “Good thing I took those language classes with Allura.” He typed in random coordinates, and jumped in the pod. 

"Eat dick asshole!!" Lance shouted flying the escape pod away. "Usually Allura does this, but I can try. He focused and felt a terrible headache coming on, but a wormhole opened. "Hell yeah!" He sped into it ignore the shots fired behind him. A shot landed knocking out one of his boosters. He spun out of control into the wormhole. The wormhole closed behind him as he headed straight for a foreign planet covered in garbage. He buckled his seatbelt and braced for impact. "You're going to break something if you tense up," he told himself trying to relax. So instead he made himself pass out.  
He woke up sore and groggy. "Where am I for real." He said unbuckling the seatbelt. His handcuffs were really starting to get in the way. "I wonder if the air on this planet is breathable. I'm too scared to go outside." Someone else took the liberty of opening the door for him. A small girl with a space mask on, took a step inside. She was wearing a black crop top and a work suit, with the arms tied around the waist holding up the suit that was obviously too big for her. She had on a bomber hat, goggles included, Her long sandy blonde hair was braided into two long messy braids. She took off her mask. “Woah are you Altean?”

"You look just like Matt!" Lance gasped. “Wait, are you Altean?”  
She had the same facial markings as all Alteans, her crescents were green. She ignored that comment and said "You know my brother?"  
"Are you Katie?"  
"Yes!! Well I go by Pidge now."  
"Matt's been looking everywhere for you!"  
"I got captured by Gingatians, I escaped when one of their teenagers hooked me up with a ship, I want to get back to her but my ship crashed and can't fly anymore, looks like this one can't either."  
"Yeah, one of Galra turned and I was kidnapped too."  
"And tortured obviously."  
"Is it that bad?" Lance felt the ache over his body but was hoping he didn't look how he felt.  
"I was too, look." She pulled up her shirt to reveal knife scars across her back and acid scars across her stomach. "They even took one of my fingers." She pulled off her glove to reveal the pinky had been removed.  
"That's rough, they took one of my eyes," he pulled off the bloodied bandage to show the dried blood surrounding where his eye used to be.  
"You can just wear an eye patch, at least you still have one. Anyways let’s get you patched up.”

 

Lance pulled off all his clothes except his leggings. Pidge wrapped his chest up and re-bandaged his eye.  
"How are we going to get out of here without a ship?"  
"I've been working on a beacon, now that you have a ship here, I should be able to finish it, I've been working on it for about a year."  
"Uh where do you get food from?"  
"I had some seeds and rations from my ship, and occasionally, some ships land here with no one in them but lots of food, I don't know where they come from."  
"So you have a garden?"  
"Yup! I was never into plants and shit when I was on earth, my pale skin and allergies don't mix for outdoor living. But it gives me food and I've really come to enjoy it, come check it out." He stepped out of the ship and followed her to her camp. It was a shabby tent with piles upon piles of garbage.  
"Here it is, home sweet garbage tent," He saw the row of plants and went closer to inspect it.  
"What do you use for fertilizer?" He reached out to touch it.  
"Don't touch that, it's my shit."  
"Oh sorry are you possessive over all your stuff?"  
"No that's literally my shit."  
He retracted his hand, "that explains the smell."  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures." She said shrugging. She plucked what looked like a tomato and took a bite, "want one? You look hungry."  
"I'm starving." He reached for one too and ate it ravenously.  
"Here have a ration." She handed him a what looked like a granola bar. He ate that quickly as well.  
"I'm going to take your ship apart now, I could use some help."  
"Well first I need to get these cuffs off."  
"Aren't you Altean?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Just shape shift."  
"Oh..." he shrunk his body and the cuffs came off instantly.  
"Awesome there's a tool box in here"  
"Did you not already have one?"  
"Not a good one, and my welder is out of juice. I've never seen tools like this before."  
"Is that going to be a problem?"  
"Nah I can figure it out, I just need to name them so you know which ones to hand me." 

 

"I need Randy and Finn," Pidge said holding her hand out expectantly.  
"Here you go," Lance was obedient for once, mostly because he desperately wanted a healing pod to crash in.  
"Ok now I need Wendy, and Wirt." He handed her the tools and asked,  
"where are you getting these names from?”  
"I watched a lot of cartoons on earth, I need Finn again.  
“Oh I recognize that name! I watched that cartoon with Matt! Finn was my favorite character.”  
Pidge chuckled, “Yeah me and Matt watched that a lot.”  
“So what do you do all day?”  
“Yeah it’s been pretty lonely. I found an old laptop so I write love stories on it.”  
“Oh can I read?”  
“Definitely not, it’s very gay.”  
“I’m like half gay, can I read it?”  
“I need Beatrice.” She said holding out her hand. Once she had her she continued working saying, “uh what did you say your name was?”  
“Lance.”  
“Ok Lance how about if you write something then I’ll let you read mine.”  
“Really?!”  
“Yeah the laptop is over there. I couldn't bare harvesting it for parts.”  
Lance sat on the dusty planet floor and started typing away. 

 

They were sitting on the carpet with a plate in the middle. Pidge had cooked up some veggies and they each got a ration. She took a bite with the fork she fashioned and read over Lance’s writing. Lance chewed on his fingernails anxiously.  
“This is pretty decent, I didn’t peg you for a good writer. So this Altean, she disguises herself as a human so she can stay on earth with her human lover?”  
“Yeah, so she actually cut off her sharp ears and masks it with a piercing and then tells everyone her markings are tattoos.”  
Pidge held her ears and said, “Don’t you think cutting them off is a little extreme?”  
“Well she wanted to join the swim team so she couldn’t wear a hat like you do.”  
“What, you knew about me?” Pidge pulled on her bomber hat anxiously.  
“Was it a secret?” Lance said mouthful of ration.  
“Yeah so don't tell anyone when we get out of here.”  
“Why don’t you want to be Altean?”  
“Because then I would have to stay on Altea.”  
“You could join the space exploration program, then you could go everywhere.”  
“But my home base would have to be Altea not Earth, and I wouldn’t get to see my Mom anymore. She gets to live on Earth with my Dad because they’re married, but I don’t have a good enough reason to stay there.”  
“Well,” Lance wiped his mouth off with his hand. “I won’t tell anyone. But I do have something you’ll be interested it.”  
Pidge shut the laptop and said, “What?”  
“You’re the true green paladin.”  
“What no way.”  
“Yeah way! Matt’s doing it for now, but when we get back to him, you’ll pilot Green.”  
“Woah…” She leaned backwards and sighed contently. “You know I always wanted to be a pilot, I read all of the manuals, but I always ended up being the technician.”  
“Well hey dreams do come true.”  
“Seeing Matt again, that’ll be a dream come true. Let’s get back to working on that beacon.” 

 

“Let’s make up a secret Language for just the two of us.” It had only been a few weeks, but he was growing very fond of his new friend.  
“Well, ever heard of sign language?” Pidge set down her tools and looked at him.  
“A language for signs?”  
“No no, its using your hands to speak, here I’ll teach it to you.”  
“I” she pointed to herself, “like,” she pinched near her chest and brought it out. “Lance L-A-N-C-E”  
“Aw!” Lance was touched. “I, like,” He followed the same motions as her. “Wait I don’t know the letters.” 

 

Lance helped himself to another ration as Pidge worked.  
"Lance stop eating the rations, we need to make them last until we can get out of here."  
"But I eat when I'm stressed" He reached for another ration but she slapped his hand. He retracted it dejectedly.  
“So mean, I’m a good boy.” He signed to her, ending boy with sass.”  
“If you make me regret teaching you that…”  
“Sorry.” He made a fist with his hand and did a circle on his chest.  
She chuckled, “hand me B-E-A-T-R-I-C-E”  
“Again,” he signed.  
She signed Beatrice again, but slower.  
“Ah, Beatrice.” He handed her the tool.  
She rested the tip of her fingers on her chin and brought them downwards.  
“You’re welcome.” 

"How's Matt?" 

"He's good, he missed you."  
"I miss him too." She said gazing at the stars.  
“He talks about you a lot, like all the time actually. He showed me a picture of you as a baby.”  
“Matt,” she wined. “That’s embarrassing. Give me Flame Princess”  
Lance laughed as he handed her the tool. 

“Ok so I’m going to let you read this, but I head so much of a word about the smut I swear.”  
Lance sealed his lips with his finger.  
“Here you go.”  
Now she had been writing this for a long time, so it took Lance about a week on and off to read it.  
“Ok so I have some questions.” Lance said.  
“You can only ask me the ones you can say in sign.”  
“Fine.” He held his hand perpendicular to his chest. “O-K, D-A-V-I-D is vampire.” He held his fingers in front of his mouth like fangs.  
“That’s not vampire try again.”  
He rested two fingers on his neck like a vampire bite. She nodded. So he continued. “He has suck J-O-H-N blood survive?”  
“Yeah he’s a vampire but John consented so It’s ok.”  
“I like sex part.” Lance laughed while signing.  
“Ok question time is over.”  
“No sorry sorry”  
“Ok what’s your other question.” She said sitting down the plate of cooked vegetables.  
“How end it?” He signed.  
“I haven’t come up with and ending yet.”  
“Please!!” He said verbally. “I have to know what happens!”  
“Calm down, once the beacon is active and we go home… well as home as home can be in space, I’ll finish it.”  
“How can I help.”  
“Oh now you're eager,” she laughed. “Now that my gay love story motivates you.”  
“What? I was always eager. I need to get to a healing pod, I think you do too.”  
“Never been in one of those, what’s it like.”  
“Taking a nap but feeling infinitely better when you wake up.”  
“Dear whatever Altean God you pray to that sounds delightful.”  
“Atheist.”  
“Me too.”  
“How’s your eye feeling?”  
“More like lack of.”  
“Let’s take a look.” She crawled over and pulled back his bandage. “Yikes, I think it’s infected.” She rested a hand on his cheek. “Yeah you’re warm. Drink some more water.” She handed his the murky water in a jug. Gave them both diarrhea but they needed water, and beggars can’t be choosers as they say.”

“You can go rest at the trash tent if you want?” She suggested. She had crawled to the top of the beacon and Lance was right behind her feeding her tools.  
“I O-K, no worry you.” he signed.  
“I trust you L-A-N-C-E” She signed back. She had to sign with one hand however as she was holding Finn. 

“It’s looking good, but we really need a better power source than this broken pod.”  
“If only I could get Blue over here.”  
“Blue, as in Blue Lion?”  
“Yeah Blue is my baby, we haven't really had proper time to bond, which is why I think she didn't come to rescue me earlier. Maybe if I focus, I can have her come here?”  
"That's a great idea! Just try and focus, we can go back to the tent if you'd like.”  
"Good idea Pidge." He walked into the tent and sat on the rug Pidge uses as a bed.  
"Do you want to try guided meditation?"  
"It couldn't hurt."  
"All I know about Voltron is the legends and what Matt told me so bear with me. Lance nodded "Take a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. Repeat three times. Now call out to your lion, strengthen the bond, you two were meant for each other."  
He closed his eyes and listed for the purr he learned to love. He felt a surge of energy though him. "I felt her! She's coming here! 

Lance paced in anticipation until he saw her enter the atmosphere "Blue!" Lance shouted. "But where's everyone else?"  
“It doesn’t matter we just need to get this beacon going and they can find us.”  
“I have a radio in the lion we could use?”  
“It won’t work, if it was that easy I would have left a long time ago, it’s a dead zone on this planet. I named it Dusty Old Bitch.”  
“Oh, well will the beacon work?”  
“Definitely, I’ve specifically made it so it sends a strong enough signal despite the dead zone. Let’s hook her up to Blue.”  
“You might wanna..” Lance pointed to his markings.  
“Oh right! Thank you Lance.” She rolled out some bandage and covered up the bridge of her nose as well as her cheeks.  
“How long do you think it’ll take them to get here?” Lance asked.  
“Oh they’ll see it immediately, it’s whether or not their leader chooses to come.”

 

“Uh guys,” Hunk mentioned.  
“What?” Shiro asked.  
“Blue Lion is gone.”  
“What?!” They all shouted.  
“Yeah I don’t know I just saw her leave in a wormhole.”  
“Allura can’t you track the lions?” Matt asked.  
“Yes! I can.” Everyone rushed to the main deck. “I can’t find her!”  
“What do we do? She definitely went after Lance.” Keith ruffled his hair with his hand. 

 

They all waited around anxiously, not knowing what they were waiting for.  
“Theres a distress beacon going off.” Matt said pointing to the icon on the screen.  
“We don’t have time..” Keith started.  
“We have to answer every distress beacon. Even when our team isn’t together.” Allura sighed. “It seems this beacon is coming from a dead zone.”  
“I didn’t know you could send beacons in a dead zone.” Hunk said confused.  
“Katie!! It must be Katie! Only she could do that!” Matt shouted.  
“Everyone to your Lions!” Shiro commanded. 

 

“Holy shit I see them!!” Lance shouted. “Pidge look!”  
She got off her computer and gazed at the sky. The castle was entering the atmosphere, fire blazing around it. The Lions came down as well circling above them. The Green Lion landed first.  
“Matt…” She almost whispered to herself. She held her hands in anticipation. Her heartbeat could be heard a foot away. Lance rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled. The Lion’s mouth opened and Matt came running out.  
“Katie!!!” He cried.  
“Matt!!” She held her arms out expectantly and he grabbed her in a hug, lifting her off the ground. He kissed her forehead and brought her back to the ground.  
“I knew it was you, I knew it had to be you.” He sobbed.  
“Matt it’s ok, you don’t have to cry.” She said crying also. 

“Lance!!” Hunk shouted, running out of his Lion.  
“Be gentle!” Lance shouted as Hunk embraced him.  
“Is this blood?” Hunk said looking at his back.  
“Yeah kinda.” Lance eased his way out of the painful hug.  
“What happened to your eye?” Hunk asked brushing his hand on Lance’s cheek.  
“They took it out.”  
“They what?!” Keith said angrily.  
“Who did this to you?” Allura asked running over.  
“Sentak.” He spat.  
“The royal advisor?” She asked confused.  
“Him and a few Galra were going to sell me to the Gingatians, but first they wanted information. Also I made a new friend! She’s a human named Pidge.”  
“Katie?” Matt asked not letting go of his sister.  
“I go by Pidge now. She signed quickly, “Thank you for keeping my secret.”  
“What was that.” Hunk asked.  
“What was what?” Pidge asked.  
“Pidge taught me a secret language!” He blurted out.  
Pidge glared at him but he signed. “I don’t know why I said that!”  
“Laaaance, what’s going on?”  
“I don’t know! I think I need some healing pod time.”  
“You definitely need some healing pod time, his eye hole is infected.”  
“Let me take a look.” She pushed his bandage out of the way. “Oh quiznak that’s vile, in you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise torture scene everybody! Brace yourselves. But if you just finished it, leave me a comment! Let me know if you liked the torture scene or the Lance Pidge bonding. Glad to finally bring her on the team


	4. The team is back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the healing pod Lance and Pidge deal with the aftermath of their experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medium chapter today. I'll be posting a new spideypool chapter soon and I have a mental health chapter storyboarded. I'll do my best to post them more regularly than I have.

It had been a whole day since Lance got out of the healing pod, and he refused to leave his room. The team gathered around his door. 

“Lance buddy, why can’t I come in.” 

“Uhhhhhh… I’m on my period.” 

“Fucking Lance, I know you’re a boy.” Allura snapped. 

“Yeah, and I’m on my period.” 

“I will kick this door down!” Allura moved everyone back and lifted her leg. The door swooshed open and everyone laid eyes on a very pale, hunched over Lance. 

“Lance…”Allura’s gaze softened.

“I’m fine.” He said raising one hand. “But if someone wants to make me a new cape, I’d be very appreciative.” 

“Lance, you’re the best at sewing.” Hunk said patting his back. 

“Yeah I’m mostly kidding.” He yawned and walked slowly to the dining room.”Matt.” 

“Yeah what’s up buddy?” Matt asked desperate to please. 

“Where’s Pidge?” 

“Katie?” 

“She goes by Pidge now.” 

“Oh, well she’s in her room, making a glove to replace her pinky.” Matt paused before continuing. “Did you see how skinny she was? And all her scars? I’m a failure as an older brother.” 

“How were you supposed to know she was going to get kidnapped? She used to go on trips by herself all the time.” Shiro said resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah it’s not like you could of put her on a leash.” Lance mumbled walking past the team. 

“Yeah but.. where are you going?” 

“To go see Pidge.” He blurted out. He held his mouth in disbelief. 

The team looked at him confused. “Why did you say it like that?” Hunk asked. 

Lance bit his tongue and tried desperately not to say anything, but within seconds words tumbled out of his mouth. “Idon’tknowIjust..ijusthavetosaywhatanyoneaskedandIcantcontrolitand..” 

“I know what’s going on.” Pidge interrupted. She walked into the room with a new device on her hand and her trusty laptop at her hip. She continued to wear her jumpsuit at her hips and her scarred belly exposed. 

“What?” They all asked. 

“Truth serum, they inject the difficult prisoners with truth serum.” 

“There was an IV in my arm when I woke up… and I was being difficult.” 

“Yeah I could tell by the lack of molars.” She mentioned, soon after she received a slight scowl from Hunk, so she opened her mouth to show a few of hers were gone as well. Matt looked down. “Uh, anyways, it wears off in a few days.” 

“See you guys in a few days!” Lance tailed it attempting to make it back to his room. Keith grabbed his arm gently (for a Galra.. which wasn’t gently at all.) 

“Ow! I know I like it rough, but don't grab so hard.” Lance retracted his arm but tried to keep up his persona. 

Hunk glared at Keith so he let Lance go. “Lance.. you don’t have to run off.” 

“Yeah I kinda do, I love you guys but I have stuff I want to stay a secret.” 

“What if we just don’t ask you any personal questions?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Hunk smiled softly knowing Lance was a sucker for a soft smile. 

“Yeah.. ok that could work.” Lance chewed on his lip anxiously, when suddenly they heard Allura yelling in the other room. 

It was muffled but they could hear an argument between Allura and someone. 

“Oh so now you care? Not years ago when he needed you?!” 

“I always cared, let me through!” 

 

“Who could that be?” Keith wondered. He looked at Lance for a clue. His heart dropped. Lance’s mouth was slightly open, he held his hands at his chest and mumbled. “Lotor?” 

“Of course.” Keith crossed his arms. Shiro looked at him sympathetically. 

The door burst open. Allura’s arms were crossed and she scowled dramatically. There was the Galran prince. He wore tall purple boots with a slight heel. His armor shined as he loomed over the Alteans and Matt. Shiro and Keith rolled their eyes. Their brother was always one for a scene. 

“Your eye..” Lotor ran to Lance who was visibly shaken. Lance let himself be held as Lotor embraced him. “Who did this to you, I shall end their life by my own hands!” 

“Sentak did it, the advisor YOU chose!” Allura snapped. 

“Sentak did this? He will not live to tell the tale!!” 

 

“Looks like he cares plenty..” Keith thought to himself. But he was surprised to see Lance remove himself from the hug. 

“He’s already escaped, gone without a trace.” 

Lotor tipped Lance’s chin up and looked under the bandage wrapped around his face. “All of it is gone?” 

“Yes.” 

“I should have been there.” Lotor pulled him closer once again but this time he was pushed back. 

“You weren’t, no one was, except her.” He gestured to Pidge who missed watching soap operas with her mom and was very much enjoying this. 

“Sup.” 

“Pleased to meet you,” Lotor faked a grin and shook her hand. Pidge’s hand was puny compared to his. 

He noticed the contraption she had on her hand and grabbed it curiously. “Did you make this?” 

“Yes,” She pulled her hand back. He grabbed it again and examined it. 

“Lotor let her go, she doesn’t like touching.” Lance said frowning. 

“It appears you don’t either, anymore.” 

“Funny thing, torture tends to do that to a person.” He crossed his arms as Allura gave him a nod. “I think it’s best you leave.” 

“If thats what you wish, very well. I will be back when I find and end Sentak.” 

“We’ll take care of that.” Keith interjected. 

“Oh brothers, I didn’t see you there.” 

“Happy to see you too.” Shiro sighed. 

“If I remember correctly Lance asked you to leave.” Keith stared into Lotor’s eyes sternly. 

If Pidge had a camera, she would have been recording. 

“Oh so now you know more about Lance than I do? We were together for years, Lance spent more time missing, than he has with you.” 

The words stung, enough he didn’t have a retort, just a scowl. 

“Lotor, that’s enough. You don’t have any right to say that after what you’ve done.” 

“Remind me Lance, what exactly have I done? You’re the one who abandoned me!” 

“This is getting good.” Pidge whispered to Matt, who scowled softy and shushed her. 

“You need to be reminded that you cheated on me?!” Lance shouted. 

“Galra are polygamous!” Lotor shouted back. 

“Yeah well Alteans aren’t.” Lance lowered his volume and took a few deep breaths. “Don’t come back, when you can tell me what you did was wrong, you can come back to the castle. Until then I don’t want to even see your face.” Lance spat. 

Much to the room’s shock Lotor looked extremely hurt. “But you said..” 

“I changed my mind.” Lance looked him in the eyes, tears beading in his. 

“Very well, I never intended to hurt you Lance.” 

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” 

 

The room was awkward for a few minutes after Lotor’s departure. Pidge, even though she was quite enjoying herself, closed the distance between Lance and herself. First she nudged his shoulder, looking for approval. He cried a little but smiled at her. She grabbed his hand with her robotic hand as if telling him, he was fighting the same battle as her. He wrapped his arms around her thin body and sighed. 

“Can I join the hug?” Hunk asked pensively. Pidge and Lance help their arms out and let Hunk in. Shiro pulled Keith in and Allura joined as well. 

“I’m glad he’s not coming back, I never liked Lotor.” 

“You’ve told me.” Lance chuckled. “A lot.” 

“Well I didn’t like him, a lot.” 

The room laughed and went back to what they were doing. 

“I’m making dinner anyone hungry?” 

“YES.” Pidge and Lance exclaimed. 

“Ok I’ll start cooking.” 

“Hunk you angel!!” Lance cried again. 

“I haven’t eaten something that wasn’t slop, a vegetable, or a ration in years!!” Pidge’s mouth started to water. 

“Just a week for me, but I’m ready for food.” 

“Uh Lance, you were gone for over a month.” 

“Oh…. yeah I’m hungry.” 

“Since when do Alteans use human measurements?” Pidge asked. 

Lance overheard. “Matt is a powerful influence.” 

 

Keith waited for the attention to be away from him and he sneaked out, Shiro following soon after. 

“Keith,” Shiro quickened his pace to match his brother’s. 

“What.” Keith mumbled not even asking anything. 

“Why are you freaking out? Lance obviously still doesn’t have feelings for Lotor.”

“No.. he might be angry with him, but you saw his face when he entered the room. It wasn’t disgusts.. no. It was longing.” 

“But you realize he could just be in love with the memories not Lotor. Plus he was right about one part. You only knew of him until a two months ago. Knew the name not the person. How do you even know that you like him. You don’t know him well at all.” 

“I know… the human in me has never felt such longing. Every relationship before this one, it made sense, it benefited me or it benefited Father.”

“Well, Father would approve of more ties between us and Altea.” 

“No but that’s not why I want to pursue it, I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“Try, you need to get this thought out.” 

Suddenly it all came out, pouring, tumbling, like he had been waiting to say it for so long. “I lost a part of myself when I thought he was gone, when I thought he was… dead. That the last thing he would remember of me was hesitation. I couldn’t live if that happened. It doesn’t matter how long I’ve know him, I just want to be with him, to be the one he relies on and not Lotor.” 

“Go tell him that.” 

“What?”

“Right now.”

“What?” 

“RIGHT NOW!” 

“Ok ok!!” Keith ran off in search of Lance. 

Shiro heard a chuckle and smiled. 

 

“Nice speech.” Matt grinned. 

“I meant it.” 

“So what would you do?”

“Huh?”

“If I went missing.” 

“You won’t go missing.” 

Matt looked confused. “How are you so sure?”

“I’m not going to let anyone take you, any of you.” 

“You know that’s not 100% avoidable.” 

“Then I’ll find you and kill anyone that stands in my way.” 

“Damn Galra and death.” 

“Only when necessary, and if someone took you it would be necessary.” 

“Oh you charmer.” Matt patted Shiro on the back but felt himself pulled into a hug. “Shiro?” 

“You said some stuff when you were drunk.” 

“Oh no, what did I say.” 

Shiro opened his mouth to talk about the half Galran babies thing but grinned. “You’ll have to give me something first.”

“Well aren’t you cheeky, what do you want.” 

“You’ll know when you do it.” 

“No fair, how am I supposed to guess when you won’t tell me?” 

“You will eventually.” 

“Shiro wait!” 

But he already walked back into the room where the others would hear. 

“Bitch.” 

“Heard that!” 

“Bitch!” Matt shouted leading to laughter from them both. 

 

“Lance can you come with me for a second?” 

“Yeah are you ok?” 

“Yeah just follow me.” He reached for Lance’s hand but hesitated. Lance noticed and interlaced their fingers. 

“Ok I’m following.” 

Purple rose throughout his cheeks as he led them to his room. Lance took the opportunity to look around. All the walls were completely bare, he had a red jacket Lance had never seen him wear in the closet next to some matching boots. “Cute.” He thought to himself. 

“Hey if we’re about to..” Lance cleared his throat. “lights gotta be off.” 

“NO! I’m not… and why?” 

“Scars don’t heal in the healing pods.” 

“I have scars too. Want to see?” 

Lance nodded. 

Keith pulled off his armor to reveal a deep purple chest with scattered lighter purple strokes across it. Lance traced them with his delicate pointer finger leaving shivers up Keith’s spine. 

“See, scars aren’t ugly.” Keith said quietly. 

“Mine are.” 

“Prove it.” 

Lance pealed off his pajamas surprising Keith that he had on almost nothing underneath. A slight scrap of fabric covering the loins. Keith was disappointed to see nothing was rising unlike him. 

Lance wrapped his arms around himself self consciously and reached to turn the light off. Keith grabbed his hand preventing him. “No let me see.” 

Lance lowered his arms and head, almost ashamed. His altean marks were altered, like someone purposefully carved over them. Originally they were bright blue and followed his veins and across his back, but now? They were barely there at all. It looked like a dotted line tracing his body. A tear fell down his face. 

“Ever heard of tattoos?” Keith asked. 

“No, what are they?” He sniffed. 

“It’s where an artist uses needles to decorate skin, they could repair this.” 

“What! Are you serious? Where can I find one?” 

“There’s a few at Diabazol, we can go sometime.”

“Promise?!” 

“Of course!” 

“Thankyou!” Lance began putting his clothes back on when he spotted the jacket again.“Is that your jacket?” 

“My late mother gave it to me. The arms were far too long when I was a child, now the chest is too short.” 

“Put it on.” Lance smiled. 

“I mean ok.” He turned to pick up his shirt to hear Lance gasp. “Is that the tattoo thing you were talking about?” 

“Huh? Oh yeah.” He almost forgot the blade tattoo he had on his back. 

Lance began tracing it with his fingers, in awe. “I can get these too?” 

“Yeah just ask them to retrace the blue with some blue ink.” 

Lance started to cry. 

“Hey,” Keith said sullenly. 

“Sorry, I just, I loved my Altean marks.” 

“I do too.” 

“But you’re only seeing like half of them.”

“You would still be beautiful without them at all.” 

Lance chuckled. “No I wouldn’t.” 

Keith grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. “You’d be beautiful no matter what you did, no hair, no eyes, doesn’t matter.” 

Lance blushed and thumbed his hand. “Thank you, I needed to hear that.” 

“I’ll say it as many times as it takes to convince you it’s true.” 

 

“Lance it’s time for dinner are you sleeping?” He heard Pidge shout. Lance quickly put on his clothes. He looked over to see Keith putting on the armor. 

“Wear your jacket.” Lance said leaving the room. 

 

“Oh Lance that’s not your room? Thats…” Pidge paused and a huge grin spread on her face. 

“We didn’t..”

“Oh yes you did.” 

“No actually..” 

“What we’re you doing then?”

“Looking at scars is all.” 

Pidge looked down at herself and replied. “Yeah they’re pretty cool.” 

Lance smiled weakly, “I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” 

“Did you want to be doing something else?” Pidge asked ignoring his comment. “With Keith.” She clarified 

Lance took a second to think. “No not yet.” 

“I don’t want to ever.” Pidge sighed. 

“Never ever?” He paused. “Were you?”

“Yes. So was everyone that the Gingatians got their hands on.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I’d rather you promise to end their rule than an apology.” 

“I can’t promise that. I can promise it'll end, but I could die before it's over..” 

“I appreciate your honesty. Honesty is better than lies. Not that you could even do those right now.” 

“Ha, you got me there. Want a hug?” 

“Yeah.” She eased her way into his arms. 

“Want to talk about it?” 

“Later, do you want to talk about it?”

Lance sobbed, “yes.” 

“Go ahead, I’m listening.” 

“A part of me gave up, right away. I was so scared. It was humiliating, and painful, and terrifying! I jump every time someone reaches for a glass its terrible. I..I..I.. part of me wants to end it. Now that you’re here Matt could fly Blue or Allura or..” 

“I’m gonna stop you there. I’ve seen the way the team treats you, your death would end them.” 

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Pidge looked up into his eyes with determination. “I’ve been there… trust me, I’ve been there. But imagine what would have happened if you landed on Dusty ol Bitch and I was dead?” 

“I would have died too.” 

“Then they never would have found us, or been able to form Voltron ever again. Don’t cut yourself short, we need you.” 

“Thanks Pidge.” He pulled her in closer but brushed her lower back accidentally. She jumped and pushed him away panicked. 

“I’m.. sorry. Don’t touch there.” 

“I won’t, I’m sorry too.” 

 

“Guys what’s taking you so long?” Hunk asked peaking his head in. “Crying?” 

Lance and Pidge were both sobbing at this point and Hunk was extremely concerned. 

“We’re fine, let’s go eat, yeah?” Pidge asked. Lance nodded and they both went to the dinner table. 

They sat around waiting for Keith before they ate. 

“Keith, glad you could make it. Nice jacket.” 

Lance gasped softly and looked to the side to see Keith wearing the jacket his mother got him. It ended at the upper waist just as he said it would. He looked a little nervous but he sat next to Shiro. 

“Looking good.” Lance said sending a wink. 

“Feeling good too.” He smiled back. 

“Lucky bitch.” Pidge whispered elbowing Lance. 

He laughed through the ache in in heart. “Maybe someday,” He whispered. “Someday.” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the wait. Turns out school is hard

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to give me a kudos or a comment. Seriously comment anything and I'll be happy.


End file.
